


Data Dump: Save the Digital World

by blacklips (Momma)



Series: Perverts Unite [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Cocksleeve, Digital World, Digital World laughs at real World physics, F/M, I was stuck, Knotting, Marcie Digimon Tamer, Marcie is now a massive “data dump”, Massive cocks, Named Original Character - Freeform, bc giving me prompts will help, cum dump, dont be afraid to jump on my Discord to be heard, implied body filling cocks, instead it is Data Dump, it was suggested I try a different fandom, kind of like your external hard drive for all that porn you technically don’t have, nothing too explicit on that, technically this should be a multitude of kinks like cum inflation and Toon Physics, thank Discord crowd, this is the result
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/blacklips
Summary: Marcie is the first adult the Digimon have come across since their inception. Now it’s their conception. Or at least their efforts at conception. Marcie is not complaining.





	Data Dump: Save the Digital World

Marcie held a little tighter to the bar before her, panting as the being behind her thrust a little faster. She would make sounds if she could find her voice, if she could fucking feel her legs either, maybe. She wasn’t even sure that they were on the ground because after her third orgasm, they seemed to cease to exist. She felt them tremble, sure, but only because her hips did too. The massive hand around her waist tightened, pulling her tight to the great Ogremon behind her. He was this side of eight feet tall, buff, green, reminded her of the Asian mythological Oni. He wasn’t the only one that had had her so far, Leomon seemed to be resting just long enough to have another go. 

There was a line of Digimon wanting to use her. He had time. 

She whimpered lowly when the Ogremon pressed tight, snarling a little as he slammed his cock so deep it should have hurt. Being as they were digital and those pesky rules of physics were mere suggestions here, he didn’t break her in half. Oh no, instead, he pushed so deep she could all but feel him in her throat, her body bowing to his. With a low grunt, he came inside, great gouts that should have made her balloon out or, more realistically, flow back out. 

_ “It’s data,” said the old man looking Digimon. “You’ll just hold it inside either until it’s complete or you spawn a new Digimon. We need a Human to do this - we’re many things, but  _ creators  _ we are not.”  _

There were many ways to do that. Most ended badly for everyone  _ but _ her. This way… well, she was one of the few Humans that was an adult to ever traverse the Digital World. At least, like  _ this _ . And now she was getting the reaming of her  _ life _ . 

The Ogremon sighed as he stepped back, cock sliding out for several seconds until it flopped against his thighs. As it was almost the length of hers, it maybe went halfway down his. Fuck. Digimon were huge, she was going to be little more than a cocksleeve. It was going to me magnificent. 

“Garurumon!” Leomon waved at the large canid triplets that loitered bear the open gazebo arch, the three - virus, vaccine, and data - miraculously capable of getting along. The Virus was more volatile and the Vaccine was a bit headstrong, but the Data was more than capable of making the two get along with his dominant personality. Honestly, the three were a force of nature once united in a common cause. “Come on, friends. Marcie has been gracious and I feel it is only right that you get to help out next!” 

Help out. Right. That’s what this was.  _ Exactly _ . 

She gripped the bar harder, sighing in relief when the eight foot, three inch anthropomorphic lion slid a long high bench under her torso. The top, squishy with padding, leaned against her thighs as she let the bar go to grip at the cushion instead. Pressing her face to the fabric that smelled of Leomon and sex, she shivered. After today, she may never walk again. Somehow… she didn’t exactly mind it. 

“Hup!” chirped the Vaccine, long striped legs slapping over the bar she had been gripping. “Let me know if this is uncomfortable for you, yeh? It’s my first time with a Human.” 

Marcie might have responded if he hadn’t let his fat canid dick smack over her back, cradled between her buttocks and definitely a ways up her spine. Maybe it was her imagination that heat of his sex was between her shoulder blades. It probably wasn’t. Shivering and arching, she forced her legs wide on the bench as she pulled herself further up. 

“W-will do, babe. Come on, don’t be scared of hurting me,” she murmured, used but interested. She wasn’t dead yet, so fuck it. Bring on more dicks. “Fuck me up, okay?” 

The Garurumon over her shuddered before he drew back, taking a few tries to line up. When he did though, red pointed tip sliding between her lips followed by the barrel of his shaft, she felt a low, rough sound of pleasure leave her throat. He seemed to take that as an okay and slammed in until the bulge of his knot rammed her vulva. He snarled, drawing back before she could find her breath, railing her hard and fast and constant, a forever pace that beat at her lips and insides, cock damn near in her throat it felt like. In-out-in-out- _ in _ \-  _ out _ , faster-harder, faster-harder,  _ faster-harder _ . 

Marcie felt an unexpected fourth orgasm knock on the disbelief of her sane mind. Again? How could she again? We’re humans actually built like this? Or was this because of the Digital World? 

Not that the answer seemed to matter. The wolf-like beastly being over her went even  _ harder _ , went even  _ faster _ , pressing his knot tight each time. Her lips were parting for him, opening wide like a blooming flower. She couldn’t tell if she was screaming like she felt she should be, thick grapefruit knob of flesh pushing past all resistance and inside. The beastly being howled, jerking and tugging, malleable base expanding to seal her up. As it felt like a basketball was stuck inside her pussy, she knew that even had this been more realistic, more Real World logistics, nothing would be coming out until he plucked out the massive plug that was his cock. 

As it was, his cock probably filled up all of her insides, she could feel the cum gushing into her uterus, the eye of his dick having pushed into the sacred place of her womb. Oh fuck. She wished she could be pregnant with puppies. That would be amazing. 

Laying her face on her outstretched arm, she peered up at the underside of the Digimon. Chest heaving, he looked at her in turn, winking. “Take a nap, Human. We’ll be here a while. Garurumon can transmit data for up to two hours. We collect too much when we convert.” 

Two hours? Two…  _ hours?! _ Fucking shit. But, oh fuck, yes please. Mewling tiredly, she covered her face with her other arm. “Just a nap,” she mumbled. “Wake me?” 

“Of course,” he and all the present Digimon chorused. 

Okay. Yeah. A nap sounded great. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Naughty Discord](https://discord.gg/93gGNDY)


End file.
